Do you want to stay over?
by penelopeE
Summary: Maya and Campbell's relationship after a few months starts to heat up, but will there only night together get ruined because of a problem Campbell doesn't want Maya to fix.
1. Chapter 1

Just another day Maya, I said to myself. I didn't exactly know why but I wasn't in the best of moods, even though I knew all that would change once I got to school and saw Campbell. Ah Campbell my loving, sweet, hockey player.

"Maya let's go, I don't need another day of detention" Katie yelled up at me from the front door.

"Just a minute" I yelled back. I combed the last few tangled pieces of my hair. Today was a new day and I wanted everyone to know.

As soon as we walked into the school I immediately left Katie and wonder off towards my crowd. Once I got to my locker I found him, my Campbell. Of course, like always he was hanging out with his hockey friend. I walked up to Campbell trying to steal him away from his friends.

"Hey hot stuff" I said to him as I got closer. He looked up at me with great enjoyment; opposed to the way he felt two seconds ago when the guys were picking on him.

"Ah how sweet you've got yourself a little junior puck bunny" the leader/ captain mike Dallas said to Campbell. "I can see there still training you" he said to me. Campbell just brushed him off and walked over to where I was standing.

"You want to go" he asked me, but I wasn't ready yet. Campbell could have these guys pick on him all he wanted but not me.

"Yeah well," I started off trying to sound cool against Dallas "I don't think they teach junior puck bunny's how to have sex every night with your extremely hot hockey player boyfriends" I said but, Campbell pulled me back right as the last words came out

"Maya what are you doing" Campbell's face was bright red, a mixture of happiness and anger.

"Getting back at your dumb friends" I said, but instead of happiness and anger in my face I was somewhat glowing. Campbell and I had been together for six months and hockey season was over, all they had left were training sessions. Plus our relationship was getting really hot and heavy. So many times a night we'd have to pull our selves apart just so we wouldn't rip each other's clothes off.

"But we've never" he started; I put my figure over his lips, even thou I badly wanted to replace my figure with my lips.

"They don't know that" I said to him, and I took his hand and lead us to French class. On the way there I did want to know what he thought about what I said, having sex. Campbell and I were both extremely committed to each other and even if it wasn't the full on thing I still wanted us to get past first base.

"Hey" I stopped him before we walked in the class room "my mom, dad and Katie won't be home tonight, there heading out to New York to check out potential college's for Katie, so how's about you come over?" I asked.

"Sure I'd love to, what time" he asked me back.

"How's about 4:30 and maybe, because they'll be gone all weekend, why don't you stay over" I asked him trying not to be too forward.

"Um… sure" he said and just with great timing because Tori and Tristan walked up a second later.

I ran around trying to clean up my house. Who knew my family would leave me with the responsibility to clean up the entire house thinking I'd use all three day's instead of thirty minutes, but with great timing again I finished just in time to even to my makeup and slip in something nice. I put my Victoria secrets underwear on under my fitted pajama shirt and bottoms.

When the doorbell rang I took my time to get so I didn't seem too excited for my date with Campbell.

"Hey I said as I opened the door" Campbell stood outside

"Hi" he said, I move out the way so he could get in the house. "So what are we doing tonight" Campbell took off his shoes and jacket and dropped his bag on the floor in front of the door, and headed over to sit on the couch and I followed.

"Whatever you want" I said. This wasn't Campbell's first time at my house, and it always started of like this. First we'd talk and when Katie would come down stairs and harassed us. We'd move upstairs to my room and clam we were working on homework, and when that was done we'd watch a movie.

"Well I guess now I just wanted to sit and relax with my favorite girl?" Campbell asked looking a shy and sweet as ever.

"Why of course" I walked over to Campbell who had the biggest smile on his face. I sat down on his lap so I was facing sideways.

After about an hour of lying down I got hungry. Campbell and I were at the end of some stupid movie with a twist ending. Plus the time was rearing towards 6:30, and this was my make it or breaks it time. I had to see if Campbell was going to stay over.

"Ah" I said yawning "So it's almost 6:30" I said trying to drop hints. Campbell switched positions so he was facing me.

"It's not like I've never stayed over past 6" he said looking at the clock.

"I know I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay the night or even the weekend" I asked.

"if that's a question then yes I'd love to stay the weekend" he grind and so did I.

"Then why don't we move this party upstairs" Campbell stood up, and reached out to grab my hand. But instead of him taking my hand and walking with me up the stairs, he grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder and carried me up the stairs.

"Campbell, ahh, put me down" I joked with him.

"Never my princess, I must save you" he joked back.

Once we got to my room he laid me down on my bed, but instead of lying down next to me he crawled on top of me.

"Campbell" I said shocked! I thought I'd have to push the entire time but apparently he his pulling just a little each time.

"I got your hints" he leaned to and we started kissing. At first it was simple pecks but after a few minutes is was extremely hot in my room. Campbell and I were rolling around on my bed, fighting for dominance. After a while I could start to feel Campbell try to pull away but there was no way I was going to stop this feeling of lust I had for him.

"Maya" he begged, but I just continued. I kissed up and down his neck nibbling on his ear lobe, but when the feeling got even more intense, I decide to press our bodies together, and that's when Campbell stood up and stopped the moment.

"What's wrong…" I asked, Campbell faced away from me. "Is it me… did I do something wrong, or are you just not into to this… with me" Campbell still didn't turn around but began to talk.

"No Maya it's not you, it's me" I was confused, our entire conversation sounded like one of those stupid break ups on TV.

"Are you not ready for this or you just don't want to" I asked ready to give up because the only two options I gave him involved us not making out.

"Maya it's not that I'm not ready, it's just that I'm a little embarrassed now" he joked for a second but then stopped.

"How are you embarrassed I'm the one being rejected" I said upset now, Campbell quickly turned around.

"I'm not rejecting you" he said, and I finally knew why he was so embarrassed.

"Oh" I said, as I looked down at what happened to be a very excited little Campbell. Campbell turned back around when he noticed what I noticed, in his pants.

"Maya" he screeched, and I stood up from off the bed.

"Campbell" I mimicked him "I don't care that you got a little hard from our make out, I'm actually quite surprised" I looked into his eyes, and tried to kiss him again but he backed up.

"It's not just about that, I feel like when I'm like this, I'm pressuring you to, and you know do other things" he looked down.

"No one's being pressure, if I want to do it I will, if I don't I won't" Campbell looked back up.

"That's why I like you Maya" this time he let me kiss him and that intense lust feeling started to come back. I wrapped my arms around Campbell's neck, pulling us closer together, and pushing myself right up against his hardness.

We slowly laid back down on my bed and I slowly began to grind against him, making him twitch. Eventually Campbell was on top of me, sweating, and all sticky, but I liked it. I pulled myself up to kiss his lips but I teased him and went for his neck instead. Campbell was starting to get too frustrated so I slowed down our pace to a complete stop. He rolled from me, and looked me in the eyes but we both knew it wasn't over.

I got off the bed and walked into my bathroom as I moved I could feel how wet I was, which made me a little frustrated too. In my bathroom I fixed my hair, it was messy. I decide to tie it down so I wouldn't look to crazy.

When I walked out the bathroom I noticed Campbell didn't move an inch since I was last in there.

"Are you okay" I asked him. He looked at me, and then looked down, then responded.

"No" I walked over to him.

"What's going to make you feel better" I had my figure stroke his stomach. I was getting the better half of this, my problem could be fixed easily with a little more grinding, but his was another effort, one that I'd never done before.

"Nothing," he said urgently.

"Campbell" I started, "not to sound rude or anything because I know you're in somewhat of a blue balls situation and the other fact is that you don't want me involved with fixing it and the last fact is that I really, really like what we're doing now and I'm not ready to stop. So if you could please just go fix yourself so we can finish this or start it from the top. Either way is fine with me, but please just go… do whatever it takes."

"I don't think you get this thou, I don't like doing that" he looked away from me.

"Then go take a cold shower." I said listing idea's now.

"I'm too used to them if anything I'd just think about hockey" at this point I knew I'd have to wait till morning or at least later tonight, when I could pick this up again.

"Okay well, let's just go to sleep then," I put on my brave face.

"Oh! Maya!" Cam said as he was adjusting to the upright position.

"Yeah" I said moving to the other side of the bed and taking off the pillows, which blocked the sheets. Though most of the pillows were already on the floor my job wasn't hard.

"I kind of sleep in my boxers, just my boxers" and after that comment I knew this was going to be a hard night for which most of it I would be staying up staring at his wonderful body.

"Okay" I said just to keep my cool. Cam began to take of his shirt and already I was impressed. Then came his pants and within seconds they were off. And I was already starting to see him getting less hard and more relaxed, start the countdown, I said to myself.

"Night Cam" I said as I lay down in my bed, but moments later he was right behind me. Pressing his body up against mine again and I could feel myself get all worked up again.

He started to kiss down my neck, and I could see where this was going. He slowly pulled down the side of my shirt and kissed my shoulder and I giggled at his touch.

He pulled that part of my shirt back up and stopped completely what he was doing. So I decide to help him, I sat up in an upright position and took off my shirt, and then I slid of my bottoms. I looked over at cam's face and he was just amazed as I was.

"Did I forget to mention, I sleep in my underwear too."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(So I'm glad most people liked this story. I actually wrote it at like 2 in the morning, after watching Rusty cage pt.1 of Degrassi. So if I get 10 more likes I'll add one more chapters to this story which I thought was already done.)**_

_The Next morning… technically _

"Maya… Maya… Maya" the faint sound of a familiar voice filled my head. It was Campbell, and thou I was happy he was in my bed, I couldn't wake up. "Maya… Maya" it continued. I knew this wasn't fair but if I had to wake up to hear him talk about how he has to leave me to go practice for some hockey game in 3 months. Instead of pleasuring his sweet and somewhat frustrated girlfriend, I'd lose it. "Maya…" it got a little louder.

"Yes" I mimicked his tone, but he didn't notice. All he did was wrap his arm around my body and he pulled himself closer, so that we were cuddling or spooning, I didn't really know the difference.

"Are you awake" he asked, as if he'd been up all night waiting for this moment.

"I am now" and before I turned my body around to face cam, I realized something. Usually I had to protect my eyes from the sun when I woke up on my left but it was still dark outside. "What time is it" I rolled over.

"Almost three a.m., why do you ask" he said in his most nonchalant voice ever.

"Why'd you wake me up at three?" I asked turning over and trying not to sound so unpleasant.

"Because I wanted to try over," he said in a tone which might have sounded like a question.

"Campbell" I rubbed his face with my hands, slowly bringing his face closer to mine, but at the last-minute in turned away. "let's wait till morning."

**Sorry it's so short I know a lot of people love this story but when I wrote it I thought it was finished. So yeah, like I said 10 or more views will get you one more chapter.**


End file.
